The present invention relates to exercise equipment known as lateral movement trainers (LMTs), and more particularly to a lateral-movement trainer that is selectively positionable for storage or use.
A LMT allows a user to exercise certain muscles by simulating the movements of a speed skater. It is known in the exercise-equipment field to construct a LMT with a smooth elongate slidesheet, also known as a slideboard, that includes a bumper attached to each end. The user pushes off from a first bumper using a sideways leg motion, and slides to a second bumper at the opposite end of the slideboard. The user then pushes off from that other bumper and slides back to the first bumper. This back-and-forth movement is repeated to exercise the glutei and adductor muscles, as well as the quadriceps and hamstrings.
It is also known to make flexible, portable LMTs in which the LMT is constructed with a flexible slideboard that has a block-shaped bumper attached at each end. To transport them, conventional LMTs are rolled into a relatively small, tubular shape with the top surface of the slidesheet disposed inwardly. When unrolled for use, conventional LMTs tend to lie fiat along part of the length but the opposing ends tend to curl up.
There is a need for adjusting the length of the slideboard to suit the needs of the user. That is, a user who is approximately 6' tall requires a slidesheet that is approximately 8' in length whereas a user who is approximately 5' tall requires a slidesheet that is approximately 6' in length.
There is also a need to provide a system for storing LMTs both to make them easy to transport and also make them easy to store. One setting where storage becomes an issue is when LMTs are used in health clubs for aerobics classes. In such settings, a health club may store 30-40 LMTs. With conventional flexible LMTs, there is a problem because they are not enclosed in a container, and so they are susceptible to becoming damaged, such as by being crushed or otherwise damaged in storage by other, adjacent heavier athletic equipment.
Conventional LMTs also tend to slide undesirably in a bidirectional lateral motion during use when placed on depressible support surfaces such as carpeted floors. The reason for this is that their respective bottom surfaces are substantially smooth and do not adequately prevent such undesired movement. Such undesired movement is caused by the lateral forces exerted on the LMT by the user when sliding to and fro between the bumpers.
Nowhere in the prior art is there shown or suggested to construct a portable LMT that is selectively positionable for storage or use. The prior art does not show or suggest providing a portable LMT that is even partially self-contained. Further, nowhere is there shown to provide a portable LMT with a slidesheet that is adjustable in length.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a LMT that overcomes the drawbacks of prior art LMTs.
Another object is to provide such a LMT that is selectively positionable for storage or use.
Yet another object is to provide such a LMT that is substantially self-contained.
A still further object is to provide such a LMT that is adjustable in length.
Another object is to provide such a portable LMT that tends not to curl up at its ends when laid flat for use.
A still further object is to provide a portable LMT that is attractive in appearance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable LMT that is durable.
Another object is to provide such a LMT that can be manufactured easily and cost-effectively.
A still further object is to provide a portable LMT that does not tend to slide undesirably in a bidirectional lateral motion during use when placed on depressible support surfaces such as carpeted floors.